


Besos

by chibichocopaws



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Shiro Birthday Exchange 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 06:23:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17996594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibichocopaws/pseuds/chibichocopaws
Summary: Keith plans an extravagant birthday surprise for Shiro. Shiro deserves the world.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hana_ginkawa (taikodragon)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taikodragon/gifts).



> Happy (Belated) Shiro Birthday Exchange TaikoDragon! I hope you like it!
> 
>  
> 
> Beta'd by the amazing CryptidKickFlip. Thank you so much, I am forever in your debt.
> 
>  
> 
> As always: Kudos and Comments fuel my quintessence.

February 1

“Hey, Shiro.” Keith called as the former paladin walked by his barracks. Shiro turned and smiled at him before closing the small distance between them.

“Hey, Keith. What's up?” He asked, ever his normal cheerful self.

Keith chewed his lip lightly, breaking their eye contact as nerves settled in his gut. “I… uh…” He stuttered, shuffling his foot before he tiptoed and pecked a soft kiss on Shiro’s cheek.

Shiro was stunned by the action, but Keith was gone, having slipped past him and rushed down the hall before the connection from the captain’s brain to his mouth seemed to repair.

Shiro hadn't seen Keith for the rest of the day, and it only served to leave him feeling confused, perhaps even slightly concerned. Surely it hadn't meant anything. Perhaps a thank you in the only way Keith seemed to know how. It was a new method, but Shiro couldn't allow himself to look too deeply into the action. He refused to allow his feelings for the black paladin to surface and potentially ruin their strong friendship.

 

February 2

It was late during the evening, dinner had long been eaten, and Shiro was enjoying a quiet moment to himself in the recreation room of the Atlas. He was perched on the couch, a tablet in hand as he idly scrolled through reports he had no intention of dealing with that night. 

Keith was silent, like a thief in the night. He always had been, and Shiro would always be surprised when the paladin snuck up on him.

Lean arms encircled him from behind, a strength behind the forearms that wrapped around his shoulders. He started, nearly dropping the data pad in his hand before he felt the soft brush of lips on his cheek, quickly followed by another on the other cheek.

“Keith…?” Shiro questioned breathlessly when those arms disappeared from around him. The room was silent, and when Shiro turned, he found the space behind him empty. 

 

February 3

The day had been long, full of meetings and preparations for rescue and relief missions. Keith had been present, but his face was stoically written. Shiro couldn't help but eye him carefully between each silent moment, but Keith seemed oblivious to his gaze.

When the afternoon had crept into late night, and the stars shone brightly across the sky, Shiro found himself outside, gazing fondly at them.

“Hey.” Keith said, approaching him silently before standing next to him. Shiro eyed him casually, observing as Keith looked up to the sky with a wistful smile.

“Hey.” Shiro returned the sentiment after a long pause fell between them. Keith turned his attention to the captain then, curiosity danced in his eyes like the twinkling of stars above them. 

“Keith--” Shiro began saying but was quickly cut off when the black paladin cupped his face. He placed a soft kiss on one cheek, then the other, and one final one on the tip of Shiro’s nose.

Shiro was stuck between wanting to laugh at the tickle those lips caused against his nose, or appreciate the gentle and thoughtfulness Keith had put into the motions. 

“Good night, Shiro.” Keith said quietly, dropping his hands from the captain’s face and heading back inside. 

 

February 4

Shiro had barely slept that night, being inundated with confusion by Keith’s actions. He had tried to accomplish some work, but his thoughts always travelled back to the black paladin. It wasn't that he minded the kisses, far from it actually, he just wanted answers.

His alarm buzzed just as he was beginning to doze off for the first time that night. He groaned in frustration, but got up regardless, to start his sleep deprived day with caffeine. 

Keith surprised him in the small break room that morning as he was preparing his second cup of coffee that day.

It was a casual saunter, and a hop on the counter that caught Shiro’s attention. Keith dangled his feet above the ground, kicking against the cabinets lightly as he perched precariously on the ledge.

“Morning.” He said casually as ever. “You look tired.” He noted, almost as an afterthought. “Having trouble sleeping?”

Shiro shrugged, placing his coffee cup on the counter gently. “Just have a lot on my mind.” He offered carefully, eying Keith as if his face could explain what was going on.

Keith just hummed in thought, frowning slightly. In one graceful motion he hopped off the counter and closed the distance between them. He placed a kiss on one cheek, the other, then the tip of Shiro’s nose again.

“Keith….” Shiro tried but then Keith was grabbing his face, shifting his head down to place another kiss on one of his temples.

“I hope you have a good day, Shiro.” Keith offered with a wave as he walked out of the break room. 

 

February 5

Shiro had spent the entire morning searching for Keith after finally getting a decent amount of rest that night. Keith was stealthy though. Every time Shiro had thought he'd seen a glimpse of him, he was gone in a blink.

It was late afternoon, right after lunch time, when a knock came on the door of his living quarters. “Come in.” He called, as he slid his boots back on his feet.

The door swished open, and the captain let his eyes travel the expanse of Keith’s long legs, as the black paladin stood in the doorway, waiting for Shiro to stand from his crouched position.

“Keith.” He breathed out. “I've been looking for you all morning.” 

“Blades stuff.” Keith explained simply, stepping into the room and directly into Shiro’s personal space.

“Keith I-” The black paladin placed a gloved finger to his lips, silencing him, then stood on his tiptoes to place a kiss on his nose, each of his cheeks. Then Keith frowned, eyes travelling over Shiro’s face.

“Down.” He commanded gruffly, and Shiro’s brows furrowed at the command. He leaned his head down slightly, and Keith placed a kiss on both of his temples before a smile graced his lips.

His finger dropped from Shiro’s lips, and he turned to leave.

“Keith, I don't understand…” Shiro tried, but Keith was already walking away. 

The black paladin threw his hand in the air and waved, calling over his shoulder, “See ya around, old timer.”

 

February 6

It was right before lunch when Shiro felt his arm being pulled by the bicep. He turned to see Keith yanking him into a small room in the hallway. The door swished closed behind them, and Keith had leaned against it. 

“Keith?” Shiro questioned in the dim room. Not quite dark enough to be blinded, but dark enough to be unable to read facial expressions. Keith didn't move, and his face was covered in shadows from his ever growing bangs. “Is everything ok?” Shiro asked with concern, noting how Keith’s hand was still gripping his bicep tightly.

There was a breathy chuckle from the black paladin before he leaned forward. He placed a kiss on Shiro’s left cheek, then his right. His lips hovered but a breath away from Shiro’s, and the captain let his eyes close. Hoping and wishing he could finally feel Keith’s lips against his own. 

The kiss didn't come to his lips, but instead to the tip of his nose. Keith yanked on Shiro’s arm, bringing him down slightly before he placed a kiss on his temple, the middle of his forehead, then on the other temple. 

“Keith?” Shiro all but whimpered in confusion before he let his eyes open. Keith was staring at him intently, a gentle smile graced his lips. One of pure affection. One Shiro hadn't seen from him in a long time. Then Keith’s hand released his bicep and the door swished open. Bright light flooded in, momentarily blinding Shiro.

“Enjoy your lunch.” Keith called as he stepped out of the room, leaving Shiro shocked and unmoving.

 

February 7

Shiro was coming to expect the routine, so when he continuously ran into Keith all day with no kisses, he found himself slightly disappointed. He was preparing himself for bed when his data pad chirped, alerting him of a message.

He opened it and read: “Situation in loading bay 3. Hurry.” 

He frowned, noting how the sender was not attached to the message.

Finding the situation questionable, Shiro armed himself with a knife and pistol, just in case. It had been a long time since they had experienced an ambush, but he wasn't about to take any chances.

He cautiously made his way to loading bay three, noting how it appeared empty. The space was low lit, energy conserving for the late night when typically it was of no use. MFE jets lined the hangar ominously.

“Shiro.”

The captain exhaled. It was Keith.

The black paladin jogged up to him from the far end of the hangar and grabbed his Altean arm, pulling the floating prosthetic with him eagerly.

“Come see this!” His voice was an excited whisper. 

Shiro let himself be dragged to the edge of the hangar where the bay doors were open. He couldn't see the rubble of towns in the distance, the long expanse of desert between them, or the refugee camps below, but he knew they were there.

“Look!” Keith pointed up, directing Shiro’s gaze to colors streaking the skies. “It's a meteor shower.” Keith yanked on Shiro’s arm, pulling him down to sit at the edge of the cargo door.

Shiro smiled, watching as flashes and streaks of colors speared the sky.

It was a moment before he realized Keith had entwined their fingers together, but as soon as he realized, Shiro turned his attention to the most beautiful thing in the universe. “Keith?”

The black paladin turned bright eyes to him and smiled. He leaned forward and placed kisses on Shiro’s cheeks, temples, nose and forehead. Shiro sighed wistfully. “I thought you forgot today.” He admitted.

Keith grinned at him playfully, a mischievous sparkle lit in his eyes. “Forgot what?”

“Uh…” Shiro stuttered, using his free hand to motion between them ambiguously. “This… whatever this is.”

Keith’s grin turned feral for a brief moment before he lifted Shiro’s prosthetic to his lips. He placed a gentle kiss on the metal knuckles. “Nope.” He said, letting the p pop loudly before his gaze returned to the sky.

“Looks like it's over.” He said with a shrug, releasing Shiro’s hand and standing up. He patted the captain's shoulder twice before walking down the loading bay strip. “Better get some sleep, old timer.” Keith chided. 

 

February 8

For the life of Shiro, he couldn't figure out what Keith was doing. He still refused to complain about it, but by the eighth day of kisses, and yes, he was counting, he was completely lost. 

Keith had approached him early that morning, really early. So early, in fact, that Shiro wondered if he had even slept that night. Shiro had only gotten three hours himself, but when he entered the training facility, Keith was already covered in sweat, laying kicks heavily into a punching bag.

“Morning, Captain.” He had called out when he spotted Shiro, just before he landed a rather devastating blow to the bag with a solid kick. It was times like these that left Shiro grateful him and Keith had always gotten along so well. 

“Good morning, Keith.” Shiro waved as he prepared himself for his morning workout routine.

The kisses didn't come until after he was showered, as he was leaving the workout room. Keith had been leaning against the wall in the hallway, arms crossed over his chest. He seemed surprised for a brief moment when Shiro walked out, hair slicked back from the shower he had just finished.

Keith hummed and tilted his head, eyes squinting at his lack of forelock. Shiro chuckled at the quizzical look. The sound seemed to bring Keith back to his task, and quickly he was approaching the captain.

The first kiss was placed on his nose, then his cheeks. Shiro leaned down without command and Keith grinned, placing his kisses on both temples and his forehead. Then he pulled both of Shiro’s hands to his face. One kiss on the knuckles of his prosthetic, and another on the knuckles of his skin. 

When Keith let go of Shiro’s hands and they dropped back to his sides casually, the black paladin frowned. “I don't like it.” He admitted before reaching up and shuffling Shiro’s hair until chunks of wet strands fell in his face. Keith grinned. “Better.” He said with a shrug before making his leave.

 

February 9

It was the morning of the ninth when Keith met him in the break room, watching Shiro make his first cup of coffee. Shiro couldn't hide his smile when Keith approached him and placed a kiss on his cheek. He turned his face to allow the black paladin access to his other cheek, his nose, temples and forehead. 

“Do you want my hands too?” Shiro asked with a playful chuckle. Keith simply squinted at him before he left the break room, leaving Shiro wondering if he had offended the black paladin.

It took several torturous hours of mission planning for him to discover he actually had not. Keith had found him on his way to his living quarters, stopped him in the middle of the hall, with a few members of the crew floating about them. Shiro felt his face heat up with a blush as Keith grabbed his hands and placed a kiss on his knuckles of each, starting with his flesh hand. 

Keith unfurled his prosthetic slowly, and placed a kiss on the palm of the metal before letting go.

It felt oddly intimate, having his palm kissed, even if the sensation was only electrical pulses in his brain. He eyed his surroundings skeptically, noting Rizavi snickering around a corner. He sighed, making his way back to his room to hopefully hide until the day was over.


	2. Chapter 2

February 10

The day from Hell started with a distant attack that required the aid of Voltron and the Atlas. It was 0300 when the call came in, and they had done their best to minimize the casualties, but they had still lost people they had promised to protect.

Shiro was angry. He was upset. He was disappointed in himself. He was in his head, thinking how if he had just done one thing differently, the innocent lives that were lost could have still been alive.

Keith had entered his room unannounced, approached him as he cradled his head in his hands, and knelt down in front of him. Keith’s hands were like an anchor, bringing him from his thoughts back to reality. The reality where those innocent lives did not survive.

Shiro let out a shuddering breath as Keith ran his hands soothingly over his shoulders.

He kissed his forehead, right between where his hands rested. Then placed a kiss on the knuckles of each hand. Shiro let them fall and gave Keith a weak smile, unable to muster anything else.

Gentle kisses befell his temples, his cheeks then his nose before Keith leaned his forehead against Shiro’s. Their breath mingled, and, perhaps in a universe where there had been more survivors, Shiro would have allowed himself to enjoy how close Keith’s mouth was to his own.

Perhaps in another reality, Shiro would have taken the initiative to close the distance between them, but that wasn't this reality.

Keith slowly brought Shiro’s prosthetic to his mouth. It barely fit between them as Keith placed a kiss to its palm. Then he lifted Shiro’s human hand and repeated the action. Shiro shuddered at the touch of lips on his palm.

“It's OK, Shiro.” Keith whispered before engulfing him in a tight hug.

Shiro shook in his grasp, but refused to let the tears fall.

When Keith finally released him, Shiro felt hands cup his cheeks. “Are you OK?” He asked, eyes full of concern. “Do you want me to stay?”

Shiro felt more guilty when he feebly nodded than he had before. Now he was just using Keith.

They remained silent. Unspoken words communicated through gestures, and soon enough Shiro was curled against Keith’s chest in his bed, with the black paladin’s arms wrapped tightly around him. 

 

February 11

Waking up to soft kisses and warmth next to him was an experience Shiro hadn't realized he craved. Nose. Cheeks. Temples. Forehead. The sensation was becoming commonplace to Shiro, and in his half awake state he gripped Keith tighter to him as he wondered what he ever did to deserve such a wonderful boyfr….. no. Shiro sighed, stopping the thought. Just because Keith was in his bed, holding him and kissing him didn't mean they were boyfriends. 

Keith’s finger drew a random pattern from his cheek, across his jaw over the scar on his nose before his hand settled back over Shiro’s shoulder and returned the embrace. 

“Are you feeling better, Shiro?” Keith asked, his voice gruff with sleep still, and Shiro couldn't help but long to hear it every day of his life. He sighed heavily, trying to focus on that sound instead of the memories which led them to be in their current situation. 

“Yeah, I guess.” He muttered, his words muffled by the shirt Keith was wearing as he nestled his face into Keith’s chest. If Keith would let him, he would stay like this forever. 

He felt Keith’s arm shift, the weight lifted from his shoulder, then he felt the electrical pulses in his brain notifying him that his prosthetic was moving. A short burst of sensors told him Keith had placed a kiss on his knuckles, then his palm.

His prosthetic fell around Keith and then the black paladin was snaking his hand between them to lift his human hand. A soft kiss to the knuckle, then the palm. He sighed contentedly.

“We should get our day started, Captain.”

Shiro wanted to groan. Of course he couldn't stay in Keith’s arms forever. 

Shiro showered and changed in the bathroom after Keith. When he stepped out he was surprised to see Keith waiting for him. He appeared squirrely, fidgeting his fingers by his thigh in an unsynchronized pattern. His eyes darted all over the room, carefully avoiding Shiro, and a small redness tinted his cheeks.

“Is everything ok?” Shiro asked, approaching Keith and placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Keith cringed, ducking his head and hiding himself within the shadow of his bangs.

“I'm sorry if this isn't ok. Just tell me if it's not, and I won't ever do it again.” Keith spewed quickly in one breath.

“What are you--” And then, like lightning, Keith was in his personal space, his lips touching Shiro’s.

It was such a brief connection that Shiro was left wondering if it had even really occurred, but before he could verify the situation or even respond to Keith’s statement, the black paladin was gone, having rushed out of his room in a hurry.

 

February 12

Shiro was certain Keith was intentionally avoiding him that day. He had tried to approach him many times throughout the few breaks they were allotted between mission planning and debriefing, but Keith always had an excuse not to speak with him privately.

Otherwise, the black paladin seemed his normal self, and this struck Shiro just as odd as his avoidance. 

It was nearing late evening when Keith finally seemed to run out of excuses.

“I need to deliver some news to Kolivan.” He had said simply.

“You used that excuse already, Keith.” Shiro deadpanned.

Keith hummed, “Well, then I suppose I need to go speak with my mother.”

“You also used that one earlier, and if I remember correctly, you just stepped away from her.” Shiro nodded to Krolia who appeared to be watching their interactions intently.

“Right. I forgot to tell her something else.” Keith said airily, making it far too obvious he was just spewing excuses.

“Keith,” Shiro said sternly, gaining the black paladin’s undivided attention with just his tone, “We need to talk.” 

Keith sighed, seeming exasperated by their conversation. “Fine.” He muttered and walked past Shiro, leading him to some sort of storage closet in the hallway. 

Once the door swished closed behind them, a staleness settled in the air between them. Shiro swallowed around the lump in his throat. “Keith, about yesterday--”

“I told you, if you don't want me to do that, then I'm sorry, and I won't do it again.” Keith interrupted, crossing his arms over his chest.

“No, it's not that, I just…” Shiro sighed and ruffled his hair in frustration. “Keith, I don't mind the kisses, I just don't understand them.”

“You… don't… mind…?” The black paladin questioned with uncertainty, eying the captain suspiciously.

Shiro smiled at him gently and closed the distance between them. He placed a careful hand on Keith’s shoulder. “I don't mind them at all.” He reassured.

Keith hummed and leaned forward, placing a kiss on each of Shiro’s cheeks, and temples. One on his forehead, his nose, then his lips hovered in front of Shiro’s but they didn't meet. He pulled back, lifting Shiro’s hands, kissing the knuckles and palms of each. Then he leaned forward again, placing a kiss on Shiro’s chin before finally brushing his lips against the captain’s own. 

“Are you sure?” Keith breathed after the slight peck.

Shiro smiled once more. “I'm sure, Keith.” 

The black paladin cupped his face gingerly, eyes shining with some sort of emotion Shiro couldn't quite read. “Meeting is in five. We better get going.” 

Shiro nodded but didn't follow Keith out of the room. He needed a moment to gather himself.

 

 

February 13

 

Shiro woke up the next morning feeling quite better than he had in a long time. Sure, he still didn't have an explanation for the kisses, but he knew he would be getting them. That made it worth it for him.

Keith had once again caught him in the break room as he was making his morning coffee. He didn't even hesitate or try to make small talk, he simply approached Shiro and began the onslaught of kisses.

Shiro chuckled as Keith’s lips tickled his knuckles and palms, his chin, his cheeks, his nose, his temples and his forehead. The black paladin’s hands firmly grasped his head and pulled him down to place a kiss on his hair before he readjusted Shiro’s face back to its original position.

Shiro smiled, certain he was giving Keith a wicked look as he waited those lips to brush against his own. Keith must have noticed it because he glared halfheartedly at Shiro.

Their gazes remained locked for a few brief moments, neither of them speaking, but unheard conversations of Shiro’s expectancy and Keith’s exasperation with his cocky grin made the situation feel like they were, in fact, conversing. 

Finally Keith sighed and closed the distance, pressing a small chaste kiss on Shiro’s lips. Shiro hummed at the contact, but it was over far too quickly.

The pleasant feeling in his gut twisted with Keith’s next words. “Voltron has a rescue mission off planet. We should be back tomorrow, though.”

“Oh.” Shiro felt himself mouth, though he was far too caught up in the crushing feeling in his chest. “Be safe then.”

Keith nodded and offered him a small smile before leaving.

 

 

February 14

 

Shiro had heard the whispers, he'd seen the respective boxes of sweets, the reds and the pinks, the heart shaped cards. He knew what day it was, but having Keith and the other paladins away on a mission, wasn't exactly what he had been expecting. Not that he had anyone to spend the day with, but if he had been at least granted the opportunity, he would have spent it with Keith.

The hours ticked by slowly. Squeals, giggles, and shouts of Happy Valentine’s Day slowly began to sour his mood further, until, by early night, he was unable to hide his dissatisfaction from any other members of the Atlas crew.

He had decided to retire to his room early, in efforts of keeping his negative attitude away from those that were actually enjoying themselves. That, and he desperately wanted to wallow in his own self pity as he longed for Keith to be by his side.

He had been alone moping for approximately two hours before he heard a knock on his door. He nearly fell from his bed, rushing towards the door to force it to swish open, and like a gospel speak, there was his Keith…. There was Keith. Not his. 

Keith looked startled, whether it was from Shiro’s dishevelled appearance, the ruckus he had caused on his way to the door, having idly knocked over a lamp and a few books in his haste, or the quickness with which he'd granted Keith entrance, Shiro would never be certain.

“Hey, Captain.” Keith finally broke the silence between them.

“Hey, Keith.” Shiro breathed out. “I didn't think I'd see you today.”

Keith blushed, fidgeting behind his back with his hands. The motion caught Shiro’s attention, and he eyed the black paladin curiously.

Keith’s blush grew brighter as he pulled a small box of assorted chocolates from behind his back. “I'm sorry my gift sucks.” He admitted with an embarrassed chuckle. “We were supposed to get back earlier, and I didn't have time to buy anything nice.”

Shiro smiled before wrapping Keith in a strong hug. The box of chocolates clattered to the floor between them. “Keith, you didn't have to do anything. I'm just glad you made it here to see me. I missed you.” 

Keith’s hands tentatively wrapped around Shiro’s waist, returning the embrace. “I missed you too.” He said, nuzzling his face into Shiro’s shoulder. 

“Did you bring me anything else?” Shiro asked, trying to play coy, but when he felt Keith go rigid in his grasp he quickly amended his statement. “Some kisses, perhaps?”

Keith’s shoulders shook with a silent laugh before he pushed Shiro playfully backwards. “Greedy, aren't you?” He asked with a smirk.

Keith was quick to comply with the request, starting with both of Shiro’s palms and followed by his knuckles. 

He moved slowly, cupping Shiro’s face to place his kisses upon it. Chin. Cheeks. Nose. Temples. Forehead. Forelock. Lips.

Lips.

Shiro would never get tired of those kisses, no matter how chaste they were. No matter how abruptly they ended.

Shiro’s eyes were closed when Keith’s lips ascended on his neck. Lips that were half parted and suctioned to his skin for the briefest of moments. Shiro gasped at the contact, feeling his core heat with desire, but Keith was a tease. Whether intentionally or not, Shiro didn't know.

Keith was forcing the box of chocolates in his hand and saying something about Valentine's Day, but Shiro couldn't focus on much except the memories of the sensation of Keith’s lips on his neck. 

Keith chuckled before stepping out of the room. Shiro’s only knowledge of his escape was the soft swish of the closing door.

He sighed and threw himself back on the bed, cradling his chocolates like they were an innocent, delicate baby animal.

“I love you.” He whispered into the empty room.

 

 

February 15

 

Keith was at his door bright and early, descending kisses on him as soon as he was granted entrance.

Nose. Chin. Cheeks. Temples. Forehead. Forelock. Palms. Knuckles.

Shiro smiled when Keith broke the distance between them, patiently waiting for the kiss upon his lips, but Keith did not deliver. Instead, the black paladin turned to leave. “Have a great day, Captain.” He said with a wave over his shoulder, leaving Shiro sputtering in both confusion and disappointment.

It was late at night when he saw Keith again. A sharp knock at his door left Shiro stepping aside to allow entrance, unknowing who was behind it until he had an arm full of the black paladin. As soon as the door had slid open, Keith was embracing him tightly. The force of the impact had Shiro taking a tentative step backwards, allowing the door to swish closed and granting them privacy.

Shiro chuckled when his brain registered it was Keith in his arms. “Hey there.” He said quietly, wrapping his arms around the black paladin.

Keith hummed, shifting his face to blow warm air on Shiro’s neck, then soft lips pressed against his skin and the captain gasped quietly. 

The kiss was different this time, chaste, just a gentle caress before Keith turned his head his way. His eyes met Shiro’s tentatively before they fluttered closed and he pressed an equally gentle kiss to his lips, then the other side of his neck. Long arms let go of Shiro with a gentle pat on his shoulder. “Good night, Captain.” Keith whispered.

 

 

February 16

 

“Keith, can I talk to you?”

It was late in the evening when Shiro had decided to gently grab ahold of Keith’s arm in the mess hall and ask for some privacy with the black paladin. He had attempted moments alone with him all day long, but at every moment, someone had grabbed Keith’s attention instead.

Keith looked surprised when he turned to face Shiro, as if his presence alone had shocked him, or perhaps it was the captain’s gall to ask for his attention. 

“Yeah, sure.” Keith acknowledged before turning back to Romelle with a friendly smile. “I'll be right back.” He told the Altean, receiving a pout from her before he allowed Shiro to lead him out of the room.

“What's up?” Keith asked, albeit suspiciously. 

“I haven't seen you all day. Are we not…” Shiro hesitated, feeling a blush creep his cheeks.

“Oh.” Keith replied, slyly smirking at him. “You want your kisses.” He said mischievously. “Why didn't you just say so, Captain?” 

Shiro’s face grew hotter, noting that other members of the crew were in ear shot, their quick turns towards them gave the captain the easy impression that Keith’s words had been heard.

But if that had shocked Shiro, what happened next was a bigger shock. Keith had quickly grabbed his coat, twisting and pulling Shiro flush against his body and laid a slobbery kiss upon his lips. Shiro, in as much grace as he could muster, made a sound that most likely sounded like a mix between a squeak and a squawk.

Keith pulled away with grin, but repeated his normal rituals. Placing a kiss on Shiro’s cheeks, chin, nose, forehead, temples, forelock, both sides of his neck, his palms and knuckles, and then added one to one side of his jaw.

“Keith…” Shiro began, frozen in spot as the black paladin administered kisses to him in front of an ever growing crowd of Atlas’ crew members. 

Keith smiled, all mischief erased from his face. He patted Shiro’s chest affectionately. “I'm going to go back to Romelle now.” He announced casually, as if he hadn't just stunned Shiro into petrification. 

Escaping the curious stares and snickers from his crew had been one of the hardest things Shiro had had to do, especially with the red of his cheeks seeming even visible to his own eyes.

 

 

February 17

 

The entire day whispers had hit Shiro’s ears.

“Did you see Keith kiss the captain?”

“Are the captain and the black paladin dating?”

“They make such a cute couple.”

“I heard they went back to the captain’s rooms and had, like, crazy loud sex.”

Shiro exhaled slowly at each passing rumor. Every single one seeming more over the top than the last. Ironically, every time he saw Keith today, he did his best to avoid him instead.

He was exhausted by the time he returned to his room for his nightly rituals, but he was surprised to see Keith sitting on his bed casually, waiting for him to return.

“How'd you get in here?” Shiro asked, startled by his presence.

Keith shrugged and held up his data pad. “Pidge.” He stated simply, and Shiro hated to admit that that actually gave him all the answers he needed.

“Did you hear?” Keith asked suddenly, interrupting Shiro’s mental berating of Pidge’s meddling.

“I heard a lot of things today, Keith.” Shiro said with exasperation as he bent to remove his boots. 

Keith chuckled at his admission. “Well, I heard we're dating now.”

Shiro froze. He'd heard that too, but it wasn't official or anything…. He eyed Keith skeptically… But could it be? “Are we, now?” He asked quietly.

Keith shrugged and stood up. “We can be.” He admitted shyly, letting his gaze fall to the floor. “If you wanted to be my boyfriend.”

Shiro’s heart pounded harshly in his chest. “It would have to be a mutual desire.” He heard himself say in a whisper.

Keith smiled tentatively at the floor. “It would be on my end.” His voice was so soft Shiro wasn't sure he had heard him correctly. Apparently stunned silence was not the right response, and Keith was quickly backpedaling. “I mean, we could just keep doing the kisses. You said you were OK with that. There's no pressure or anything. So…”

Shiro closed the distance and cupped Keith’s face, quickly silencing the black paladin. “I would love to be your boyfriend, Keith.” He exhaled the words as his heart clenched. 

Keith’s panic riddled face slowly transformed into a relaxed and adoring state. He let out a long exhale before he leaned forward and pressed their lips together. The kiss was soft, hesitant, but longer than the normal chaste kiss he was used to, and less forceful than the one he experienced yesterday.

Keith reached for both of Shiro’s hands, breaking the kiss of their lips to place kisses on his knuckles and palms, then released them to place kisses on both sides of his jaw, his cheeks, his nose, his temples, his forehead, and his hair. 

Shiro hummed and smiled down at the black paladin, Keith returned the smile brightly. “OK then.” He finally said. “Goodnight, boyfriend.” His cheeks tinted pink as he said the word.

Keith was almost out the door before he cursed. “I almost forget!” He spun quickly and placed a kiss to each side of Shiro’s neck, then turned to leave.

Shiro laughed, but as he laid down for bed a warmth settled in his stomach. Keith was his boyfriend. His. Boyfriend.

 

 

February 18

 

Keith surprised Shiro bright and early in the morning with the usual rituals. Every kiss was accompanied with a hum.

Nose. “Hn.”  
Cheeks. “Hoo. Hmm.”  
Chin. “Hoor.”  
Temples. “Himm. Hix.”  
Jawlines. “Hmemm. Hmt.”  
Forehead. “Hime.”  
Forelock. “Hem.”  
Neck. “Hmemin. Hemve.”  
Knuckles. “Hmmtee. Hoortee.”  
Palms. “Himmtee. Hixtee.”  
Lips. “Hmemmtee.”

With Shiro’s eyes still closed, a new kiss was added to the roster, a simple brush against one of his closed eyelids, along with the accompanied hum, “Hmttee.”

Keith pulled away and smiled. “Have a great day,” He paused, eyes searching Shiro’s, before adding, “boyfriend.”

“You too, boyfriend.” The word felt foreign on his tongue, but tasted sweet in his mouth. Yes. Keith was still his boyfriend.

 

 

February 19

Nose. “Hn.”  
Cheeks. “Hoo. Hmm.”  
Chin. “Hoor.”  
Temples. “Himm. Hix.”  
Jawlines. “Hmemm. Hmt.”  
Forehead. “Hime.”  
Forelock. “Hem.”  
Neck. “Hmemin. Hemve.”  
Knuckles. “Hmmtee. Hoortee.”  
Palms. “Himmtee. Hixtee.”  
Lips. “Hmemmtee.”  
Eyelids. “Hmttee. Himetee.”

Keith stepped away and smiled, but the smile quickly faded at Shiro’s raised eyebrow.

“Why are you making those noises when you kiss me?” He asked suspiciously.

Keith bit his lip and cringed slightly. “No reason?” The statement fell from his mouth like more of a question.

“Oh really…” Shiro said, squinting at the black paladin. “I don't believe you.”

Keith cleared his throat awkwardly. “We should get going, meeting is soon.”

“It starts in twenty minutes. We can get there in two. Try again.” Shiro offered with a smirk.

Keith sighed, his shoulders falling with the exhale. “I can't tell you. It'll ruin the surprise.”

“What surprise?” 

“I've already said too much. I gotta go.”

“Keith, wait!” It was useless, Keith was always faster than his words, and the black paladin was out of the room before he spoke them. Shiro sighed. He was going to figure this out one way or another.


	3. Chapter 3

February 20

<<’Meet me at the Garrison gates in a half hour. Wear civilian clothes.’

Shiro grinned as his data pad pinged a response to his message to Keith.

>>’Civilian clothes? What for?’

Keith was too cute. 

<<’I have a surprise for my boyfriend.’

There was a long delay before he got a response.

>>’Am I still your boyfriend?’

Shiro laughed out loud, gaining some side glances and glares from his fellow Atlas crewmates.

<<’Yes. You are still my boyfriend, and I have a surprise for you.’

He quickly pocketed his data pad and rushed to his quarters where he changed from his uniform into some jeans, a t-shirt, and shrugged on his leather jacket.

Keith was waiting at the Garrison gates before he had even arrived, but Shiro couldn't fight the frown when he saw the black paladin wearing his flight suit.

“I said civilian clothes, Keith.” He said with exasperation.

Keith simply shrugged before his eyes roamed over Shiro. “Oh….” He said, clearly distracted.

Shiro felt the blush creep on his cheeks. Was his boyfriend really checking him out? His boyfriend. He would never get tired of calling Keith that.

“Come on!” He finally said, intertwining his fingers with Keith’s.

The black paladin quickly pulled their hands up and placed a kiss on his knuckles. Shiro chuckled as they walked. “No humming today?”

Keith shot him a glare, but said nothing. 

“How will you ever keep track now?” Shiro asked, his grin tuning triumphant at Keith’s shocked expression. “Come on,” he said, pulling his boyfriend close, “we're going on a date.”

Shiro had received the kiss to his palm when he ushered Keith into the restaurant. It was a small building run by a race he had remembered seeing, but couldn't remember the name of.

Keith had placed a kiss on his opposite palm after they ordered their meals. Shiro wasn't certain if the food was going to be any good, but he hoped they could have a good time together anyways. 

When their drinks arrived, and they were both pleasantly surprised by the liquid’s sweetness, Keith had leaned across the table and pressed a kiss to Shiro’s lips. 

When their food had arrived and they both fought off the urge to dry heave at the vile taste, Keith had shoved his plate away, leaned forward, and placed a kiss on Shiro’s nose. 

Shiro laughed awkwardly. “I had no idea, I'm so sorry, Keith.”

Keith graciously smiled at him, “It's fine. I'm just happy to be spending time with you, Shiro.” 

When they asked for the check and received an odd look from their barely touched plates to their faces before leaving the table to process the payment, Keith rounded the table and placed kisses from one side of his face to another. Jaw. Cheek. Temple. Eyelid. Forehead. Forelock. Eyelid. Temple. Cheek. Jaw. Chin. Keith really was just too cute. Shiro sighed wistfully, brushing a stray strand of hair from his boyfriend’s face. 

When they exited the restaurant, Keith had hooked their fingers together, bringing Shiro’s arm up to place a kiss on the small expanse of exposed wrist. That was a new one.

“Come on. I think I know a way to make dinner up to you.” Shiro offered, pulling Keith with him down the pebbled road.

They entered the Garrison garage and Keith’s eyes widened at the hover bikes lined up against the far wall. 

“Do you want to drive?” Shiro asked. 

Keith nodded excitedly, and mounted the bike. 

They didn't travel too far. The sky was cloudy, and the pathways dark and not illuminated by stars. Keith stopped the hover bike slowly and leaned back into Shiro’s chest. “This is nice.” He admitted wistfully. 

Shiro nodded, distracted by the man in his arms. Distracted by his boyfriend. His. Boyfriend. He still couldn't believe how lucky he was. 

“Too bad the stars aren't visible tonight.” Keith said mournfully. “I bet they'd be really beautiful this far out.”

Beautiful. Shiro had all the beautiful he could handle right here in his arms. 

Keith slowly brought Shiro’s prosthetic to his lips and placed a kiss on the knuckle. “We should get going back. It's getting late.” The black paladin sounded just as reluctant as Shiro felt. “Want to drive us back, old timer?” 

Shiro rolled his eyes but let Keith dismount, he slid forward and waited for Keith to climb behind him before he started up the hover bike and made his way back to the Garrison.

Having Keith pressed flush against him was distracting enough, but when Keith placed an open mouthed kiss on his neck, Shiro could barely fight to keep his eyes open. The black paladin shifted behind him, and placed another open mouthed kiss on the other side of his neck before resting his chin on his shoulder

 

February 21

<<’Where are my kisses?’

It was nearing midnight, and Shiro hadn't once seen Keith on the Atlas, or in his short time spent at the Garrison speaking with cadets. 

>>’Late delivery.’

He frowned at the message before he laid himself down on the bed.

The swish of his door opening startled him awake twenty minutes later. Keith looked dishevelled, his hair stuck to his sweaty red face. 

“I almost didn't make it.” He breathed out heavily.

Shiro yawned through his chuckle before eyeing the time on his data pad with a raised eyebrow. “You have one minute.” 

Keith closed the distance in two strides, straddling on top of Shiro’s lap, making the captain blush profusely. 

He quickly picked up Shiro’s hand. Placing a kiss on his knuckle, palm and wrist, before repeating the action on the prosthetic hand. 

He leaned forward and placed a kiss on each side of his neck, then one side of his jaw, his cheek, his temple, his eyelid, his forehead, his forelock, his other temple, his other eyelid, his other cheek, the other side of his jaw, his chin, his nose and finally his lips.

When they broke apart, Keith hastily picked up Shiro’s data pad just as the time changed to midnight. Shiro laughed, pulling Keith against him in a tight embrace. “Thank you for my twenty one kisses.” 

Keith went rigid in his grasp, “How did you know?” He asked in a shaky voice.

Shiro squeezed tighter, trying to fight off his laughter. “I counted.”

Keith pushed away and frowned down at Shiro.

“If it's any consolation, I still don't know why.” Shiro offered.

Keith bit his bottom lip, eying him curiously. “OK.” He said carefully.

 

February 22

“You know,” Shiro began, brushing a finger down the side of Keith’s sweaty face. “Technically it's a new day. Does that mean I get twenty one more kisses?”

Keith grinned, quickly capturing Shiro’s wrist and placing a kiss there, then his palm. He turned Shiro’s hand to place a kiss on the knuckle. “I suppose you're kind of right.” His grin was mischievous.

He repeated the routine on Shiro’s Altean arm before he leaned forward again and repeated his actions from just one minute earlier. Neck, jaw, cheek, eyelid, temple, forelock, forehead, temple, eyelid, cheek, jaw, neck, chin, lips, nose. Shiro smiled up at Keith briefly before his head was turned away and Keith was placing a kiss on his ear. 

“Ah, twenty two kisses today.” Shiro chuckled. “So, one extra kiss a day?” 

Keith shrugged and crawled off of Shiro. “Something like that.” He laughed. “I need a shower, and you need some sleep.”

Shiro hummed in amusement. “Ok, goodnight baby.” He grinned at Keith’s back when the black paladin was struck motionless by his words.

“Goodnight…. Babe.” Keith said, quietly, hesitantly.

 

February 23

“Hey, Keith.” Shiro greeted in the early hours of the morning as he made his coffee.

“Morning, Captain.” 

Shiro shot a sideways glance towards the black paladin as he poured the dark liquid in his mug. “So,” he began, “do I get twenty three kisses today?” A smirk crested his lips at Keith’s flinch.

“Twenty three kisses!?” An excited shriek came from behind Keith, startling Shiro at the high pitched voice. Romelle. Shiro was certain his cringe matched Keith’s exactly. She jumped from behind the black paladin, arms waving about, “Are you two dating?” 

“Uh…” Shiro could feel his face heating up with a blush.

“Yes.” Keith sniffed out, face stoic and unamused. 

“Wow!” She bellowed excitedly. “It's about freaking time!” She said, crossing her arms defiantly. “If I had to witness one more moment of pining between you two, I would have died.”

Shiro smirked as a blush crept on Keith’s face.

“So…” She began, bringing a finger to her chin in contemplation. “Twenty three kisses. It's the twenty third day of the month, correct?” She didn't wait for either to answer. “So you're giving Shiro kisses in correlations to the number of the day?”

Shiro blinked at her, unable to speak. It made perfect sense now. Well, he still didn't know the reason as to why.

“Does this have to do with that holiday about love that just passed? Or is this part of that plan that you mnmmnnnm-” Keith had quickly covered the Altean’s mouth with his hand. 

“Enough, Romelle.” He hissed out in warning. “Shoo!” He said, pushing her out of the break room and sighing.

“That plan that you what?” Shiro asked, raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

Keith’s shoulders fell slightly. “Don't worry about it.” He said quietly before turning towards Shiro and closing the distance between them. “Now, about those kisses.” 

“Twenty three kisses, to be exact.” Shiro said with a grin. Keith rolled his eyes.

“Yes, twenty three.”

Shiro counted out loud, partly for Keith, but also partly for himself and the self satisfaction of receiving twenty three kisses from his boyfriend. A term he thought maybe he was getting used to.

Palm. “One.” Knuckle. “Two.” Wrist. “Three.” Other palm. “Four.” Other knuckle. “Five.” Other wrist. “Six.”

Keith frowned. “Are you going to do that for all of them?”

“Yep.” Shiro flashed him a bright smile; Keith returned it shyly.

One side of his neck. “Seven.” Other side of his neck. “Eight.” Chin. “Nine.” Left side of his jaw. “Ten.” Left cheek. “Eleven.” Left temple. “Twelve.” Left eyelid. “Thirteen.” Forehead. “Fourteen.” Forelock. “Fifteen.” Right eyelid. “Sixteen.” Right temple. “Seventeen.” Right cheek. “Eighteen.” Tip of his nose. “Nineteen.” 

Scar on his nose. “Twenty. That one is new.” Keith pulled back to smile briefly before continuing. Right side of his jaw. “Twenty one.” Lips. Shiro hummed into the kiss. “Twenty two.”

Keith pulled away with a frown. “Are you sure that wasn't twenty three?”

Shiro chuckled. “Nope, twenty two. One more.”

Keith’s frown deepened, clearly in deep thought as he tried to figure out what he had missed. Shiro pointed to his ear to help him out, and the black paladin blushed. “Right.” He muttered, placing a soft kiss on the lobe. “Twenty three.”

Shiro smiled. “Twenty three lovely kisses from my amazing boyfriend.”

“That's me?” Keith breathed out, as if he was unsure if Shiro had been speaking about someone else.

“Yes, Keith, that's you. You're my amazing boyfriend.”

The smile that graced the black paladin’s lips stole Shiro’s breath away. Yes. Keith was his boyfriend.

 

 

February 24

Of course, by the next day, everyone knew that Keith was Shiro’s boyfriend. It wasn't so much that Shiro minded people knowing, it was the attention that was brought to him because of it that bothered him. Why neither him nor Keith had realized that Romelle wouldn't keep her mouth shut was rather surprising, but the next day was riddled with random congratulations from his crew mates.

By the end of the day, Shiro was certain his face was permanently shaded red from the constant blush that adorned his cheeks throughout all the hours of daylight.

He sighed, leaning against the wall next to his door when he arrived back to his quarters. He had barely seen Keith all day, but the short times he had, he had seen a permanent blush on the black paladin’s cheeks as well.

His data pad chirped, and he quickly looked to it.

>>’Long day. Ready for kisses?’

Shiro smiled at the message and quickly typed his reply.

<<’Always ready for kisses from you.’

Keith was at his door in less than a minute, the flush still tinted his cheeks, but Shiro couldn’t be sure if it was due to his response, or the constant gossiping about their relationship status, but when Keith approached him and showered him with kisses, he couldn’t be bothered to figure it out.

Knuckle. Palm. Wrist. Knuckle Palm. Wrist. Chin. Jaw. Cheek. Temple. Eyelid. Forehead. Forelock. Eyelid. Temple. Cheek. Jaw. Nose. Scar. Neck. Ear. Ear. Neck. 

Lips…

The kiss was tender. Gentle. Lips massaging against each other in a synchronized pattern that somehow only they instinctively knew or understood. Shiro had to admit, there was just something about Keith that clicked. Things were easy with the black paladin. As if he always knew what Shiro was thinking; as if he always knew how Shiro was feeling. Keith sighed contentedly after breaking the kiss. He leaned his forehead against Shiro’s as their breaths mingled in the small space between them.

“Good night, Captain.” He finally whispered, giving Shiro’s hand a tight squeeze before he excused himself from the bedroom.

 

February 25

Keith had caught Shiro off guard that morning, laying a quick peck on his lips, one on his nose, and one on the scar on the bridge of his nose before leaving the small break room and a confused Shiro.

Once again, a few hours later prior to a mission debriefing, Keith had caught Shiro off guard. He had grabbed both of the captain’s hands, quickly placing kisses on both knuckles, then both palms, then both wrists, before he turned to head to the meeting.

After the meeting, and right before lunch, Keith had cornered Shiro just outside the mess hall, seeming oblivious to the passing crew members as he placed kisses on his chin, forehead and forelock. The ‘coos’ and ‘awws’ from the crew members set Shiro’s face aflame.

Keith had caught Shiro again, right before dinner this time, but instead of in a crowded hallway, he had pulled the captain inside a maintenance closet where he showered his face with kisses. Jaw, Cheek, Temple, Eyelid up one side of his face. Then eyelid, temple, cheek and jaw down the other side of his face. Shiro chuckled as he watched his boyfriend playfully sidestep his grasp and rush out the door to head towards the mess hall for his own dinner.

It was later in the evening, well past the Garrison’s curfew, though members of the Atlas crew tended to be far more lenient about a curfew than the military presence their machine stood next to. Keith entered Shiro’s bedroom unannounced as Shiro was changing into a shirt. He wrapped strong arms around Shiro’s waist, gloved hands grasped at his skin.

Shiro laughed and leaned into the embrace, finding himself both pleasantly surprised and also awkwardly situated, with his hands in the air above his head, and his shirt wrapped around his neck. Keith placed a gentle kiss on his exposed shoulder then helped Shiro slide the shirt the rest of the way down. He then placed kisses on both sides of his neck, and on both ears. 

“Twenty five.” Keith had whispered into his ear after the soft embrace of his lips on the shell.

“Twenty five.” Shiro responded with a wistful smile. 

“Good night, Captain.”

 

 

February 26

Keith had been sent on a mission before Shiro had even woken up that morning, and Shiro was an early riser. He had learned from Allura that there was a Blades rescue mission deep in space. She and Coran had worked the teleduv to transport them where they needed to go and were on standby, keeping the portal open until they returned. Otherwise, he knew no further specifics.

By late afternoon, when he discovered the portal was still open, and no one had heard from the Blades yet, Shiro had begun to worry.

But when the sky began to grow dark, Shiro was moments from ordering the Atlas to teleport through and aid the Blades, that is until Keith casually sauntered onto the bridge of the Atlas. Shiro exhaled an unsteady breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. 

“Come on,” Keith said, grabbing Shiro’s arm and pulling, “time to relax.” He offered Shiro a tired smile over his shoulder and dragged him to Shiro’s quarters. 

“Is everything ok, Keith?” The captain asked hesitantly when the door closed behind them.

“Yeah, I’m just tired.” Keith hesitated then, biting his lip for a moment with uncertainty before continuing, “Can I stay here with you tonight?”

“Of course, baby.” Shiro said sweetly, cupping Keith’s face and offering him a fond smile. “Are you sure you’re ok?”

Keith nodded and turned his head to place a kiss on Shiro’s palm. 

“You don’t have to give me kisses today. Why don’t you just get some rest.”

Keith shook his head stubbornly, and then proceeded to kiss Shiro’s knuckle, and wrist before grasping his other hand and kissing his palm, knuckle and wrist on the one too.

“Come on, sleepy head. Let’s get you changed and in bed.” 

Keith blinked tiredly at Shiro as he barely managed to keep his eyes open long enough to watch Shiro ruffle through drawers and pull out a t-shirt and some sweatpants. “They might be a little big, but it should work. 

The black paladin nodded, and headed towards the bathroom to change from his Blades armor into the soft fabric Shiro had offered him.

Keith looked adorable in the large clothing, and it really made Shiro realize how small the black paladin really was. He smiled as he led Keith to his bed, laying him down beneath the covers and crawling in after him.

He let his hand cradle Keith’s face, staring at the peaceful sleepy look of Keith’s closed eyelids. Keith wrapped his arms around Shiro, pulling him close. He placed a kiss on his ear first, then his cheek, his temple, his forehead, his forelock, the bridge of his nose, the tip of his nose, his eyelid, his chin, his jaw. Well, at least as close to those parts of his face as he could with his eyes closed.

Shiro felt Keith’s hand travel under the fabric of his own t-shirt, calloused hands scratched up his back slowly, lifting the shirt with the movement. Shiro let himself get lost in the touch, barely registering when Keith shifted and pushed him to lay on his stomach. Then soft kisses were placed on each of his shoulder blades. He smiled into the pillow before he felt two more kisses placed lazily on each side of his neck.

Shiro turned his head, giving Keith access the other side of his face. Temple. Cheek. Eyelid. Jaw. Ear. Keith shifted again, slowly pulling Shiro’s face to his own while he laid himself back down on the bed. 

Their lips connected in a slow lazy massage, Keith’s opened slowly, transforming the motions into something steamier. Shiro was the one to break the kiss this time, recognizing what Keith needed was far better than what he wanted. What they both wanted.

“Good night, Shiro.” Keith whispered, nuzzling his face into the captain’s chest.

 

February 27

Shiro woke before Keith. He allowed himself several minutes to observe his boyfriend’s peaceful face in slumber. There was something far more innocent and benign there during sleep than the usual stoic hardness he adorned, but Shiro craved to see the looks he and Keith shared only with each other. The small sparkle that lit in Keith’s eyes, or the easy smile that spread across his face, or the relaxed and comfortable lean of his shoulders when he was in Shiro’s presence. 

Eyes fluttered open before him, as if Shiro’s own thoughts had pulled Keith from his sleep. Slight confusion filled the orbs only momentarily before they began to sparkle. Shiro felt himself smile, and his heart filled when Keith returned the sentiment.

“Morning, Captain.” He said in a raspy voice before he leaned forward and placed a kiss on the small expanse of exposed skin just below the neckline of his own tshirt. Lips brushed against his clavicle in a soft embrace before they moved to Shiro’s neck, his jaw, his chin, his cheek, his temple, his eyelid, his ear, his forehead, and his hair.

Shiro chuckled. “That's ten.”

Keith kissed the tip of his nose then the bridge. 

“Twelve.”

“You're going to have to move for the rest.” Keith said before stretching in his grasp. 

Shiro obliged, rolling onto his back. Keith easily shifted, leaning to repeat the action on the other side of his face. Temple. Eyelid. Cheek. Jaw. Neck. Ear

“Eighteen.” Shiro said with a chuckle, lifting his hands to Keith’s face where the black paladin kissed both palms, both knuckles and both wrists.

“Twenty-four.”

Keith shot Shiro a playful glare before he forcibly shoved the captain off the bed. “You're annoying.” He said with a laugh, climbing out of the bed after Shiro.

Shiro had landed on his stomach, unable to stop himself from hitting the floor as laughter erupted from him.

Keith was on his back in an instant, straddling him, and struggling with Shiro’s shirt caught under his own legs.

Keith growled, pulling the shirt up and placing two kisses, one on each shoulder blade. 

“Twenty six!” He bellowed with a huff, pushing himself off Shiro.

Shiro lifted himself from the ground and smirked at his boyfriend. “But today is the twenty seventh.”

Keith moved forward, smashing their lips together, and Shiro almost lost his control at the desperation behind Keith’s movements.

Keith broke the kiss this time, breath heavy from desire. “Twenty seven, then.” He exhaled. 

Shiro swallowed, attempting to quell his own desires. “Twenty seven.” He repeated in a shaky voice.

“Right.” Keith said, shifting his weight from one foot to another anxiously. “Should probably get this day started.”

 

 

February 28

“What happens tomorrow?” Shiro asked once him and Keith were finally allowed some privacy after a long day of meetings.

Keith’s back went rigid and he turned to face Shiro suddenly. “What do you mean?” He asked, his tone higher than normal as panic set on his face.

“Well, tomorrow is the first of March. Does that mean I only get one kiss? Or do I just keep getting an extra kiss for every day since this started?”

“Oh… uh…” Keith grimaced. “Well, you'll just have to find out.”

Shiro frowned.

“You really like your kisses don't you?” Keith asked, his face hinting at a blush.

Shiro smiled. “I love kisses from my boyfriend.” He whispered, closing the distance between them and embracing Keith. 

Keith smiled into his neck before he placed a kiss there. “Well, I better get started.” He said, hot breath skipping over Shiro’s skin, sending butterflies through his stomach. “I have twenty seven more to go.”

Shiro smiled, letting Keith place gentle caresses of lips on his face. Chin. Jaw. Cheek. Eyelid. Temple. Forehead. Forelock. Temple. Eyelid. Cheek. Jaw. Neck. Tip of his nose. Bridge of his nose. Keith worked his way through the buttons of Shiro’s jacket before he slid the fabric from him. He pulled at the tank top beneath it, exposing the skin and placing a kiss on each clavicle before traveling up to place a kiss on each ear.

He let his hands travel down Shiro’s arms to lift his hands up, placing kisses on both palms, both wrists, and both sets of knuckles. Then he leaned forward to place a chaste kiss on his lips. 

“Mm,” Shiro hummed when Keith stilled. The captains eyes were closed, relishing in the feel of kisses upon his skin. “That's only twenty six.”

Keith released Shiro’s hands to step around him and placed a kiss on each shoulder blade. “Twenty eight.” Keith said, wrapping his arms around Shiro and resting his chin on Shiro’s shoulder.

“I have to be honest Keith, if I only get one kiss tomorrow, I'm going to be a bit disappointed.”

Keith laughed, nuzzling his face into the crook of Shiro’s neck. “Eventually I'll run out of places to kiss.” He admitted.

“Then you'll just have to double up.” 

Keith smiled at the thought. “I'll see you tomorrow, Captain.”


	4. Chapter 4

March 1

“Good morning, Captain!” A familiar sing song voice echoed in Shiro’s ear before he felt soft damp lips press a kiss on his cheek. He was stunned as he watched Romelle skip down the hall past him.

That was weird.

“Oh, Shiro!” Allura called, rounding the corner and wrapping her arms around him in a tight embrace before she placed two kisses upon his cheeks, one on each. 

That was also weird.

He stepped onto the bridge of the Atlas and instantly got a kiss on the cheek from Veronica. “Thanks?” He said, eying her skeptically.

She laughed and moved to her seat. “Everything on board is in order, Sir.” She said. 

“Good.” He managed to say calmly before Coran stepped into his personal space.

“Captain!” The man said sternly, shocking Shiro with not only the close proximity, but also the tone of his voice. “I have been informed this is a custom cherished by your people. I will do the action with ferocity and justice!” He announced before forcefully grabbing Shiro by the cheeks and laying a large sloppy kiss upon his lips.

He pulled away, leaving Shiro speechless and blinking at the empty space in front of him. He could hear Veronica cackling from her position.

“Right,” Coran began from his console as he pressed buttons on the digital screen. “Engineering wanted to see you. Something about the power core. Slav insisted you wear white socks.” 

 

When Shiro arrived in engineering he was quickly assaulted by Slav. The furry being was crouched down, lifting his slacks to view the color of his socks.

“Good. Now there is a 92.7 percent chance we will not perish in an accident by slipping on spilled water.”

Shiro frowned, taking a look around the engine room and seeing no water on the floor. His eyes locked with those of an unamused and exasperated Sam. The man just shook his head and shrugged.

“Did you… did you just look left first?” Slav bellowed in front of him in a panic. “No. No. You were supposed to look right first. Now there's a 2.3 percent chance we will die in a sudden and unexpected explosion!”

“Slav, the engines are off. There won't be an explosion.”

Slav strutted directly to Sam, leaning in dangerously close to his face and pointing fingers of several different hands at him. “You're wearing black socks. I told you purple ones. That brings our chances of explosion up to 27.9 percent!”

Shiro laughed awkwardly, brushing his hand against his neck. “Alright, alright.” He said, pulling the attention of Slav and Sam from each other to him. “Veronica said there was something wrong down here. What can I do?”

Slav quickly rushed over to him. “Yes! You have not received your gift! Too many gifts could result in total annihilation of the planet. Too little gifts could result in total annihilation of the planet, but the right amount and there is a 94.3 percent chance this planet will not spontaneously combust,.”

“My gift--” Slav pressed furry lips to his nose before slinking away.

Sam laughed, presumably at Shiro’s expression, before he approached Shiro and hugged him. He patted him on the back and then placed a kiss on his forehead, ruffling his hair as he stepped away.

“Everything is fine down here, Captain. Though I do remember hearing that Iverson was looking for you.”

Shiro nodded, his brows furrowed in confusion.

“Better not make Iverson wait.” Sam winked, pushing Shiro out of the room.

“If Shiro arrives too late, there is a 3.84 percent chance Iverson will incur severe injuries from falling debris. If Shiro arrives too early, there is a 7.82 percent chance he will fall down the stairs and suffer a concussion, coupled with several abrasions….”

Shiro sighed in relief as the door closed behind him. Poor Sam. He couldn't imagine how the man put up with Slav for hours upon end.

On his way down the hallway he heard Slav yell, “Wear your black socks!”

 

Shiro stumbled on the stairs leading up to the doors of the garrison, he mentally cursed and glared at the offending object below his feet, wondering briefly if perhaps Slav had been right. He laughed at the thought, pushing it from his mind.

“Captain Shirogane!” Colleen called from down the hallway when he entered. She rushed to him, giving him a tight bear hug. 

He laughed and returned the embrace. “Well, hello to you too, Mrs. Holt.”

She swatted his hands away and frowned. “How many times do I have to tell you to call me Colleen?”

Shiro grinned down at her as she pouted.

“Mrs. Holt makes me sound like an old hag.” She glared at him and suddenly Shiro felt very small under the gaze.

“Get down here.” She ordered, grabbing him by the ear and pulling him to her height. She placed a kiss on his temple and released the tight grip on his ear, offering him a gentle smile and cupping his face. “Have a wonderful day, Shiro.” 

Shiro shook his head at her retreating form. Today was a very weird day, indeed. 

He made his way to Iverson’s office and hesitantly knocked on the door. Unable to quell the nerves that built in his gut from years of experience of entering that room.

Iverson called to allow him entrance.

“Ah, Captain Shirogane. Just the man I wanted to see.” He stood up from his desk and approached Shiro, offering his hand in a formal shake. He pulled Shiro in for a hug as soon as their hands met and placed a brusque kiss on his cheek before awkwardly pulling away.

He cleared his throat, avoiding eye contact with Shiro. His voice was intentionally deep when he spoke again, as if the affection had caused him physical pain. “The MFE pilots wanted your assistance in the landing bay.”

“Uh…. Oh...kay….” Shiro said, unable to find a way to eloquently speak.

Very weird day, indeed.

As Shiro was making his way back to the Atlas, Zethrid stepped in front of him, blocking his path entirely. “Shirogane.” She said, eye squinting in a glare. He halted immediately, nerves on end at her intimidating gaze. In an instant, arms were wrapped around him from behind, and a squeaky voice squealed.

“Heeeey!” Ezor said happily, placing a kiss on his neck before releasing him and pushing him into Zethrid. She forcibly grabbed his shoulder and side and lifted him from the ground, startling an “oomph” from his lungs before she placed and kiss on his lips and released him back to the floor.

They were down the hallway, cackling before Shiro regained his wits.

What was going on today!?

“Right.” He muttered with a shaky sigh. “The hangar.” 

When he arrived at the hanger, Rizavi was instantly in his face. “Captain!” She called excitedly before she turned to address the others in the bay. “The captain is here!”

They all dropped their items and approached him.

“Hey, what's going on?” He asked, albeit hesitantly, what with the way the day had been going.

“We've been ordered to give you a gift, which is kisses.” Ina said with a straight face. 

Rizavi turned a heated glare towards the other woman while the two men rolled their eyes. 

“Whaa…? What do you mean ordered?”

Rizavi forced out a laugh. “Don't listen to Leifsdotter, she's lying.”

“I do not lie.” The blonde replied simply.

Rizavi shot her another glare. “Whatever.” She muttered. The four pilots closed in on him, all wrapping their arms around him. Griffin placed a chaste kiss on his jaw. Kinkade placed a soft kiss on his temple. Rizavi placed a soft kiss on his chin, and Leifsdotter one on his cheek.

Shiro laughed when they pulled away. “Ok, ok. Thank you all, but what is this?” He squinted, eyes narrowing at Ina. “Did Keith put everyone up to this?”

“Keith was mmmmmmm-” Rizavi shoved her palm over the other woman’s mouth, muffling her words.

“Noooo,” she drawled, “Keith has nothing to do with this. Now go! I heard somebody was looking for you in the labs at the Garrison.”

Shiro shook his head at their antics, fond memories of a time when he too could goof off with close friends. 

When he left the hangar, he sighed. Back down to the Garrison. Of course.

On his way back, he found himself once again tripping on the stairs. He glared for good measure at the step and thoroughly contemplated changing his socks, but instead made his way directly to the science lab.

At the entrance to the lab stood a bored looking Acxa. Her arms were crossed over her chest, and when she spotted Shiro she dropped them to her sides. “Finally. I've been waiting for you.”

Her words had surprised Shiro, having no initial thought on why she would be waiting for him, but her actions caught him off guard further. She leaned into his personal space and frowned, her eyes darting all over his face before settling on his scar where she placed a kiss. 

“Matthew Holt is requesting your assistance in the lab.” She stated before turning and making her leave.

Was this really Keith’s doing? He chuckled as he entered the lab, directly into a tool clasped in a small outstretched hand. 

“Hold this!” Pidge demanded, her focus entirely on whatever contraption was before her. Shiro hesitantly grasped the object.

“This too.” She said again, forcing another object into his hand.

“Manners…” Matt drawled from the other side of the contraption.

“Yeah, whatever.” Pidge mumbled right before a spark had the three of them jolting back from the contraption.

“See,” Matt began with a pout, “If you had just said please, it would have worked.”

Pidge glared at her brother through her glasses. “Are you kidding me!?” She bellowed, “What are you, Slav? Are you calculating reality outcomes in that thick skull of yours?” She sighed, forcibly ripping the two objects from Shiro’s grasp and returning to tinker with the contraption.

Matt laughed and turned his gaze to Shiro. “Hey buddy, how's it going?” He asked, wiping grease from his hands onto a towel as he approached Shiro. 

Shiro shrugged. “Honestly,” he was interrupted by another spark and a mumbled curse from Pidge. “It's been a really weird day.”

Matt laughed, a mischievous twinkle setting in his eyes. “I bet it has.” He said slyly, leaning forward to place a kiss on Shiro’s forelock.

“Not you too, Matt!” Shiro laughed, but his friend just shrugged and grin.

Pidge cleared her throat next to him. “Get your big ass down here.” She demanded, impatiently tapping her foot. 

“Ok, ok.” Shiro laughed, leaning down. Pidge placed and kiss right between his eyebrows.

“Now get out of here before this thing spontaneously combusts.” 

Matt rolled his eyes at his sister. “Just say please.” He tried.

Shiro laughed and stepped out of the room just in time to hear Pidge start an outright screaming battle with her brother.

He was on his way back down the hallway when he began to worry about an explosion. Maybe Slav was right after all. He decided heading to his room to change his socks was sounding like a good idea.

Distracted by his thoughts, he hadn't been paying attention, and walked directly into Kolivan. The Blades Commander stood strong before him, unmoving at the impact.

“Shiro--I mean, Captain.” Krolia said, her voice was soft and non militant. She stepped around Kolivan and hugged him. “I'm so happy we ran into you.” She placed a kiss on the side of his head and smiled as she pulled away.

Shiro felt the blush creep on his cheeks at the affection his boyfriend’s mother was showing him. His boyfriend. Where was he anyways?

Kolivan crowded his space. “I was informed this was a terran tradition on this day of celebration.” He grabbed Shiro’s face in one hand and pulled it towards his own, locking their lips in a long kiss that had Shiro gasping for breath afterwards.

No.  
No.no.no.no.no.

This was more than just a strange day.

“Uhm, thank you.” 

Kolivan nodded, passing by Shiro in the halls with Krolia following closely behind him.

He needed to find Keith. He was definitely responsible for this, and he was going to pay.

But first…. He was putting on black socks.

 

“There you are!” Shay said behind him as he left his room and started in the opposite direction. 

Shiro turned to the Balmeran in surprise. What did Shay want from him? 

“Hunk was trying to get ahold of you. He needed your opinion on something in the mess hall. He said nobody else wanted to try, and my taste buds aren't the best for advice.” She laughed at the last part of her own statement. 

“Oh, sure.” He smiled at her and followed her to the mess hall.

As soon as the doors opened a crowd yelled, “Surprise!”

The crowd was filled with everyone he knew, everyone he cared for. His heart stuttered. “Wh-what's all this?” He choked out in confusion as emotions welled in his gut. 

Hunk approached him first, giving him a big hug and placing a kiss on each of his cheeks. “Happy Birthday, Shiro.”

Lance pushed the yellow paladin out of the way and followed suit, hugging him and kissing him twice. 

Shay leaned in next to him and placed a soft kiss on his cheek as Lance patted him on the back and whispered, “Happy Birthday, man.”

Lance was then forcibly pushed out of the way and Pidge was standing in front of him. “Down!” She bellowed again.

Shiro laughed. “But I already got a kiss from you.”

“And you need another one!” 

He obliged, leaning down and received a kiss on the tip of his nose.

He felt a warm hand touch his shoulder. The weight was familiar. He turned and saw Keith, his face adorned with a sheepish smile.

“Happy Birthday, Shiro.” He whispered, leaning in and placing a kiss on his boyfriend’s lips. “That should be…. Twenty seven.”

“Twenty seven?” Shiro asked?

Keith nodded as he listed off every person that kissed Shiro that day. “Romelle, Acxa, Coran, Veronica, Kinkade, Leifsdotter, Rizavi, Griffin, Iverson, Kolivan, Krolia, Ezor, Zethrid, Shay, Slav, Sam, Colleen, Matt, two from Allura, two from Lance, two from Pidge, two from Hunk, and me.”

Shiro grinned, “Well, we better make that two from you then.” He leaned in and kissed Keith. The group of people around them hollered and whistled when the kiss deepened. 

Keith broke back with a gasp of breath, his face hot with a flush. 

Shiro grinned, even as his own face became red. “You know, technically my birthday is on the twenty ninth, so shouldn't I get twenty nine kisses today?” He asked, nudging Keith playfully with a his elbow.

Keith grinned mischievously in return. “Oh, don't worry about that.”

As if on queue, Kosmo poofed in front of them, tackling Shiro to the ground in a leap and lapping a slobbery kiss across his entire face.

Shiro laughed, wrestling the playful wolf off his body and wiping futilely at the slobber.

“Be careful what you wish for.” Lance laughed next to him.

“Speaking of wishes!” Hunk said, wheeling a cart with a giant cake over to Shiro. The candles flickered brightly in the room.

“Happy birthday, to you.” Keith began in a soft voice. The crowd joining him.

“Happy birthday, to you. Happy Birthday dear Shiro… Happy Birthday to you!”

Keith leaned in close and whispered, “Make a wish.” 

Shiro closed his eyes and blew out his candles. Wishing for nothing. Everything was perfect already.


End file.
